Unfinished
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Radamanthys comienza a sentir su cosmos sin estar seguro de lo que se trata. Después de ver el torneo galáctico por televisión y escuchar sobre la misteriosa área en Grecia, decide acudir en busca de respuestas. Allí conoce al enigmático Patriarca del Santuario, quien lo reconoce como futuro espectro y le ayuda a desarrollar sus habilidades. [Radamanthys x Saga - yaoi]
1. I

Advertencias: lime

**Unfinished  
I**

* * *

Insuficiente.

Lo ha sentido desde que nació. Todo aquello que le rodea es fútil, insatisfactorio, de una u otra forma siempre acaba atrapado entre nimiedades, sintiéndose más arriba que el resto de las miradas, o quizá más abajo.

El punto es que su funcionamiento no va acorde a lo que observa. La humanidad a la que pertenece le parece una ilusión: extras en un filme o un sueño que él protagoniza. Trae encima un disfraz que nadie puede ver, que no se puede arrancar. Y cuando es observado, sabe que dichas miradas no traspasan la película superficial que lo cubre. Sabe que ni siquiera su propia visión interna ha descubierto todo lo que hay allí adentro.

Y por primera vez consiente la posibilidad de que no sea único, cuando un aleatorio atardecer de ocio lo lleva a toparse con cierto contenido televisivo que impacta a sus sentidos.

_«Estas son serias eliminatorias, no habrá empates…»_

Los ve brillar, atacándose con intención mortal bajo la incandescencia de los reflectores, pero lo que él distingue no es sólo luz artificial, sino un halo etéreo de poder al que está seguro de sentir aun si se encuentra en otro continente, a océanos de distancia. Respira profundo, con una pausa no planeada que lastima a sus pulmones.

No pierde tiempo. Una semana después se encuentra en Grecia, siguiendo las pistas del Torneo Galáctico, rumores inconexos y, más que eso, la intuición especial con la que nunca supo qué hacer.

Los pueblerinos conversan. Conocen el misterioso lugar escondido entre las montañas. El turismo se ha intensificado con la aparición de los gladiadores acorazados y los murmullos esparcidos de que provienen de algún monasterio retirado de la civilización.

Él no ansía morir. No tiene la más mínima intención de ver su corazón destrozado como el de aquellos niños que alimentaban el morbo internacional con sus enfrentamientos. _Descuartizamientos. _

Fue imposible dudar de la autenticidad del espectáculo; el ser que se ocultaba en su interior lo reconoció como algo real, algo que le concernía.

Va más arriba de lo que le aconsejaron en el pueblo, avanza a través de escarpadas colinas hundiendo muy profundo el inevitable temor al peligro y lo desconocido. Choca con un hambre que no alcanza a delinear, existe como una masa deforme y expansiva, comiéndose poco a poco sus neuronas y todo lo que ha construido durante una vida ordinaria.

No hay nada de ordinario en él. Lo confirma cuando pisa a través de un campo de energía que le eriza cada vello y hace a su corazón mudarse un milímetro más arriba.

La emoción lo marea momentáneamente. No tiene idea de a dónde ha llegado, porque aún no divisa más que bosquecillos y una interminable cordillera, pero la certeza de que está avanzando, subiendo, le impulsa a regocijarse de antemano.

No prevé el ataque, mucho menos la inconsciencia.

Después de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, despierta con un zumbido en la cabeza y en un ambiente poco iluminado. Sus pupilas se revelan lentamente y de inmediato inician su dilatación, buscando cualquier cosa entre la oscuridad, vibrando en excitación ante lo desconocido.

Lo desconocido resulta ser lo que ha estado buscando toda la vida. Tal convencimiento llega en automático al sentir que alguien le jala del flequillo para alzarle la cara, sin brusquedad, sólo el necesario autoritarismo. Y en el toque percibe poder —un poder inconmensurable—, arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo se sabe apreciado y medido por la mirada indistinguible. Huele a magnificencia, su silencio hormigueante le avisa lo cerca que está a entenderlo todo.

Al fin.

—Te has perdido muy lejos de tu hábitat, espectro.

* * *

**[...]**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Dos días en la celda. Se sabe bajo tierra por el olor característico de aire estancado y la nula existencia de luz natural. Lo único que ilumina temporalmente el ambiente es el farol que carga su eventual visitante.

Duda que se trate de un sirviente, sus extravagantes ropajes lo dejan claro. Sin embargo, le trae alimento y agua puntualmente tres veces al día. Se sienta en un banquito a un lado de las rejas, deja el farol en el piso y lo observa comer, lo escucha preguntar las dudas que le trajeron aquí, y se deja estudiar por la mirada ambarina y siempre ansiosa del intruso.

Arrodillado en el suelo, Radamanthys muerde el pan de hoy, pensando que pronto tendrá que pedir acceso a una ducha, tal vez pedir alguna fuente permanente de luz, tal vez no; la oscuridad le activa la mente de una forma inesperada, o más lógicamente debería achacarlo a la incógnita de toda la situación en sí. Si no insiste demasiado en su libertad es porque allá afuera no hay respuestas. Las respuestas las ha encontrado aquí, durante las visitas del hombre de pelo largo y rostro oculto.

Llegó a un sitio de leyendas, algo que sólo había imaginado pintado en sueños. Una orden de guerreros dedicados a proteger a la reencarnación de Athena y a la humanidad. Su gentil captor se lo dijo anoche, y no le gustó en absoluto. La humanidad siempre había sido figuras de cartón para él.

Respiró con mayor facilidad cuando aquél, de voz profunda y calmada, siguió explicando.

_«Y tú… tú eres otra cosa.»_

Enemigos por naturaleza.

No pudo dormir. Le ha estado dando vuelta a la información, dejando que la insistencia por saber más lo carcoma. Coloca el pan sobre el plato, traga el bocado que guardaba en la boca y se arrima a las rejas para alcanzar a ver las frágiles sombras sobre la careta azul.

—Si pertenezco a un ejército opositor, ¿no deberías eliminarme?

—No. Tu señor y yo compartimos ciertos intereses. —Se permite un momento de silencio para recordarse la urgencia de lidiar con determinados asuntos. Luego suspira y repasa al muchacho rubio de pies a cabeza, relajándose de inmediato debido a la curiosidad desbordante y casi ingenua de sus ojos.

—Y como estás ahora…—Ladea la cabeza sutilmente—. No eres mucho.

Radamanthys arruga la frente y agudiza la mirada, víctima de un chispazo de resentimiento. Escucha una risa melodiosa que no parece guardar relación con el timbre de voz conocido hasta ahora; esto cabriolea en el aire con escalofriante ligereza, un sonido limpio y enteramente falso, vacío.

—Pero puedo ayudarte… —sugiere al ponerse de pie. Se aproxima al prisionero, extiende el brazo derecho sin titubear, colándolo entre dos barrotes hasta tocar su frente, que se alzó cuando dirigió la mirada hacia los círculos rubíes. Radamanthys contiene la respiración. En el contacto saborea piel joven y frialdad. Luego sigue la calidez, a partir de la luz que el otro vierte sobre él.

Asiente aceptando un pacto que no entiende en absoluto, lo único que basta es el impulso ensordecedor de conseguir esto, este poder. Debe ser suyo.

* * *

**[...]**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Él no tiene nombre. «Patriarca Arles», se lee en las inscripciones. «Su ilustrísima», farfulla su sirviente más cercano. «Su santidad», rumoran fuera del palacio.

Si Radamanthys no ha elegido ninguna manera de llamarle es porque el «patriarca» no reacciona apropiadamente a aquellos sobrenombres. Atiende, claro está, pero con la renuencia de alguien fastidiado que preferiría abrazar su silencio, su ausencia de nombre.

—Wyvern —dice un día, señalando un libro casi tan ancho como la mesa—. No te imagino con plumas —comenta en una extraña manifestación de humor al señalar otras dos criaturas que adornan la página.

Radamanthys se acerca y se coloca al lado del otro. Al asomarse a la hoja, siguiendo la uña ligeramente crecida del dedo índice que presiona el papel, observa la figura de un dragón que ha visto en escudos de armas y banderas. Luego repara en el contenido textual, retazos de lo que el otro le ha dicho, recolecciones de fama arrastrada a lo largo de eras, en las que yacen predicciones de su futuro; de lo que fue y será.

El juez de Caína.

Un papel que, según lo que su anfitrión proclama, está destinado a repetir cuantas veces sean necesarias, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo ya soy lo que debo ser.

El dirigente del mundo. No se puede aspirar a más. Sin embargo, lo hace. Hay una amenaza latente que pone en riesgo su posición suprema: la niña del torneo.

Tres días atrás, el patriarca anuló su status como prisionero para acogerlo como un acólito, pese a tratarse de un desconocido sin rango previo. Gigas lo cuestionó con la mirada, los guardias alzaron sus cejas, pero él es él. Máximo e incuestionable. Es lógico que no necesite ser más, pero la impresión de que falta algo —algo más que no tiene que ver con la niña— no abandona la hiperactiva mente del espectro.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Serviré a la muerte…, tarde o temprano tendré que actuar en tu contra —dice al pasar a la página siguiente. Lee superficialmente las leyendas acerca de sus posibles compañeros.

—No necesariamente. —El patriarca da la vuelta al escritorio para tomar asiento, abre un cajón del cual extrae una daga dorada. La sostiene en su regazo y agacha el rostro para analizarla con cuidado. Se olvida de seguir hablando (algo que le sucede de vez en cuando). Radamanthys frunce el ceño y fantasea con enterarse de lo que acontece tras el silencio. Los recuerdos evocados por el arma abstraen al griego durante minutos que resultan insoportablemente lentos para el que lo observa.

—Asistiré a tu dios —dice, al fin, y alza la daga con una mano, acariciando el filo con la otra—. Le libraré de su mítica enemiga. Es un viejo pendiente… —Detiene un par de dedos en la punta, y presiona hasta romper la piel con un corte pequeño.

El desconcierto de Radamanthys aumenta a tal grado que debe controlarse para no interrumpirlo, para no preguntar aún. Ha pasado poco tiempo conociéndolo —cinco días—, pero ya ha aprendido ciertas cosas que facilitan la convivencia. Si se desespera y presiona, aquél acaba cerrándose del todo y apartándose. Si tiene un poco de paciencia, aquél suele explayarse tarde o temprano.

—Es cierto que cuando el eclipse llegue, seré juzgado como todos, pero no trabajé todos estos años para perder lo que he construido. —Deposita la daga de vuelta en el cajón y alza el dedo herido para que la luz colada por la ventana ilumine mejor el delgado flujo de sangre.

—Es ahí donde entras tú —continúa hablando distraído, girando levemente la mano conforme el líquido carmín escurre hacia su muñeca.

—Me necesitas de tu parte. —El patriarca sólo inclina la cabeza. Tener a un Kyoto de Hades como aliado facilitaría enormemente las negociaciones que planea llevar a cabo cuando dicho dios pretenda expandir sus dominios.

Se levanta, apoya una mano en el escritorio, y mueve la izquierda —la que está herida— acercándola hacia Radamanthys, quien observa el avance de los dedos manchados con un grado importante de incomprensión. La caricia pegajosa recorre su mejilla dejando huellas poco elegantes que manchan casi todo el lado de su rostro. Aun así, permanece quieto, olfateando la esencia ferrosa y midiendo la fluidez con que aquellos dedos resbalan, un tanto infantiles en su afán por pintarlo de rojo. Cuando Radamanthys deja de observarlos y dirige la mirada directamente a los ojos que no se ven, los dedos tiemblan.

—Hace falta enseñarte mucho. Queda poco tiempo —anuncia con gravedad, dando por terminado el contacto—. Me daré un baño. Espérame en el risco de Cabo Sunión.

Radamanthys lo sigue con la mirada desde que busca con repentina torpeza algún lugar donde limpiar su mano, hasta que atraviesa el estudio apresuradamente y sale cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte.

* * *

**[...]**


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Da un salto, adelantándose en la empinada hasta pisar un área llana. Trota animado por el aroma a mar, y desacelera cuando el bosque se abre para revelar el despeñadero. Tuvo que preguntar a Gigas dónde quedaba Cabo Sunión. El sujeto desprecia su presencia y nunca lo disimula, pero ante todo es servil a su señor. Entre refunfuños le indicó el rumbo a seguir y le entregó un cambio de ropa similar a la que había observado en los guardias (pantalones y playeras que lucían usados, con protecciones en los hombros, rodillas, y sobre el corazón), y ahora está aquí, entre ruinas milenarias y el ruido de las olas golpeando a nivel del mar. Le recuerda un poco a las islas, pese a la diferencia del clima.

Mira hacia la inmensidad debajo, creando esbozos imaginarios de lo que el inframundo es o será. El Patriarca le ha hablado de los círculos, las prisiones, los juzgados, los pecados y sus correspondientes castigos, pero también ha admitido que jamás ha pisado esa tierra pútrida y sus conocimientos se limitan a lo que ha estudiado de fuentes humanas.

Voltea sobre su hombro al escuchar un trote acercándose. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y termina de girar con ligera torpeza, el viento y la sorpresa abofeteándolo con brusquedad.

El patriarca tiene un rostro muy alejado a lo que había imaginado. Cuando las ráfagas de aire le apartan en cabello negro de la cara, Radamanthys da medio paso hacia atrás en lo que sus ojos retratan la mirada más estremecedora que ha conocido. _No humana._

Chispeos negros hundidos en rojo.

—¿Aprendes rápido? —La pregunta llega con una imperceptible curva en sus labios. Y sólo con la discreción de dicho gesto ya le parece insultante la cantidad de emociones que la máscara suele vetar.

La irritación le aprieta la boca del estómago.

Mientras sus neuronas conectan la nueva y completa imagen de él con las impresiones erradas que había guardado basado en su voz y status —debía ser mayor, debía ser… menos como era, no con un perfil que tentara a ser tocado sólo para comprobar su atractiva definición—, en el fondo de su mente hace caso a la pregunta y piensa en la escuela, desde el primer grado hasta el último semestre en cuestión de cinco segundos; lo fácil, lo difícil y lo que nunca recordó por más de dos días. ¿Por qué está pensando en la escuela? Se aburría. Si algo captaba su atención, lo absorbía rápidamente —como a él—, pero raras veces sucedía así, y sus pensamientos acababan divagando hacia un infinito que apenas comienza a comprender.

—Aprendo rápido —asegura con una afirmación cortante de su cabeza.

Y tiene que defenderse, contraatacar, seguir los movimientos que superan su capacidad visual. Los puños parecen convertirse en fantasmas frente a su rostro y de pronto están allí, enviándolo al suelo con todo el peso de su propia inutilidad. El patriarca no es un maestro paciente, disfruta de ver la frustración que se reúne en el centro tupido de sus cejas, hay un nuevo salvajismo en él que no había vislumbrado, y si se pregunta por qué, sólo puede concluir que la máscara es una contención, no una simple formalidad para situarlo como algo inalcanzable.

Lo alcanzará, piensa al arrojarse en su dirección. Entre desatinos y bufidos y miradas reventadas de frustración, lo alcanzará cueste lo cueste, sin importar la gracilidad con la que el otro lo esquive, por más carcajadas livianas y burlonas que suelte al verlo tropezar por el poder de sus propios impulsos desmedidos, y aunque no esté seguro de si lo que quiere es hacerlo caer o caer con él. Sobre él.

El primer entrenamiento acaba y Radamanthys no siente haber aprendido nada más que la grotesca extensión de ambiciones imprevistas.

* * *

**[...]**


	5. V

**V**

* * *

Migrañas. Tan fuertes que no le permiten levantarse de la cama.

No hay razones para confiar en un sujeto como Gigas, con esa mirada artera y la envidia supurándole por los poros, pero Radamanthys acepta la escueta explicación.

Sin embargo, sabe que las migrañas no tienen nada que ver con el hecho de que Gigas ordene su reencarcelamiento. No fue orden del patriarca, es claro por la cualidad vacilante en la maliciosa sonrisilla del sujeto. Los labios de Radamanthys se ladean mordazmente en una amenaza muda tras las rejas.

Es un movimiento estúpido por parte de Gigas. En cuanto el patriarca se recupere, Radamanthys obtendrá su libertad una vez más, y el otro probablemente un castigo.

Él no es el único que se ha aficionado más de lo previsto a los entrenamientos, los ratos en la biblioteca, los momentos de silencio en corredores milenarios mientras los pasos de uno siguen con falsa lealtad los del otro.

El patriarca vendrá.

Pasan días. En algún momento, el hambre le hacer dejar de contar. Quizás fue al segundo o tercero que, en un ataque de rabia, arrojó los pocos objetos que le acompañaban contra las paredes y barrotes y llenó esas grutas con ecos de sus rugidos y vociferaciones.

El patriarca baja en el día más silencioso de todos. El día que Radamanthys despierta con una pesada debilidad encima, y la impresión de haber soñado con una invasión de lamentos.

La túnica del patriarca se arrastra ruidosamente, no está adecuadamente cerrada. Al volver la cabeza en aquella dirección, sin incorporarse, Radamanthys entrevé su desnudez facilitada por la tenue luz de la antorcha que aquél monta en la pared. El repiqueteo de las llaves contra la reja le anima a moverse. Se sienta, lo escruta afilando la mirada. Parece una sombra decadente del hombre que lo recibió aquí mismo.

Apesta a muerte. Comprueba el motivo cuando lo tiene suficientemente cerca como para distinguir la sustancia pegada a sus dedos. Radamanthys no lo nota en esos momentos, pero el otro ve el reflejo de la sangre destellando en el interior de la mirada ocre. Sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos en espera de ver el chispazo de nuevo, el patriarca se arrodilla frente a él. Al sujetar su brazo con temblorosa fuerza, deja una inevitable mancha roja sobre la tela.

—No escuches a Saga —le dice, y le da a Saga. Se lo entrega semidesnudo y tiritando entre sus brazos.

Radamanthys ciertamente no escucha a Saga, si es que ése es el nombre del sujeto que ha reemplazado al patriarca: sus cabellos de un tono azulado, sus ojos alejados dentro de sí mismos tras un océano de abandono propio. El aire a melancolía amenaza con causarle alergia. Una alergia adictiva.

No lo escucha, a pesar de lo revelador que podría ser si se esforzara por hilar sus balbuceos entre los cuales resaltan nombres desconocidos. Por el momento es más interesante observar lo fácil que surgen las lágrimas de una mirada que creyó incapaz de ellas... Observar, y tocar, explorar bajo la túnica a un ritmo que él mismo elige, calmoso, lánguido, repasando bien la definición de cada músculo mientras _Saga_ continúa desconectado de la realidad, o más bien, aterrado hasta la inmovilidad por verse de vuelta en ella.

—Migrañas, ¿eh? —murmura, sarcástico.

* * *

**[...]**


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

Es una sensación… curiosa. Sus manos aún hormiguean y se sienten cálidas, a pesar de haber limpiado perfectamente cada pista de sus acciones. Acercarse a la cabaña de aquel punto de vigilancia sin ser detectado no fue difícil; gracias al entrenamiento con el patriarca, sus sentidos funcionan con efectividad aumentada, su cuerpo se ha vuelto triplemente ágil, ahora sabe golpear y defenderse más allá de lo que dicta el instinto.

Los soldados perecieron uno tras otro sin problemas. Incluso con sus armaduras, no fueron un reto real. Eso ha sido lo más desconcertante de su "misión": lo sencillo que fue, todo acabó en un relampagueo.

No fueron simples conejillos de indias. Desde un par de días atrás, durante los entrenamientos ya rutinarios en lo más alto del risco, el patriarca había pausado tras un movimiento ofensivo, declarando _«lo sentiste»._

En la pausa entonces establecida, Radamanthys buscó dentro de sí mismo para definir aquello que el patriarca señalaba.

El cosmos. Esa energía interior que le había magnetizado hasta ponerlo frente a la presencia de Saga.

_—Necesitas ejercitarlo._

Y así fue que la mañana del día presente recibió sus indicaciones.

Suelta un leve suspiro al bajar las escalinatas. Entre las cosas que ha aprendido, está evadir a los guardias del palacio y al mismo Gigas. Aunque este sitio sea extremadamente personal, Radamanthys lo invade con un cinismo al que no ostenta más allá de lo necesario. Su andar es firme, mas no presuntuoso; su rostro, una piedra mientras informa los resultados de su encargo a la silueta parcialmente oculta entre el vapor que flota sobre el agua de las termas.

Sin alzar la cara, que permanece mayormente cubierta por cortinas de cabello húmedo, el patriarca asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se sintió?

—Bien. Pero insuficiente.

—Habrá más.

El patriarca ladea la cabeza. Aunque Radamanthys no alcanza a distinguir sus ojos, los sabe teñidos de rojo y fijos sobre él.

—¿Te quedarás ahí? —pregunta, tentador. La expresión de Radamanthys no cambia.

—No me gusta el agua caliente.

Sobre el agua y entre el vapor corren los ecos de una carcajada repentina. Desde los brazos del rubio sube el reptante erizamiento. Por un momento observa el agua reconsiderando, pero no hace falta cambiar de opinión. El patriarca se levanta con un movimiento fluido y atraviesa las aguas sin prisas, con ese porte altivo que le conoce, vacío de pudor y acompañado por el sonido de gotas escurriendo a partir de todo su cuerpo.

Se detiene justo frente a él. Con un movimiento casi perezoso eleva la mano derecha y se aparta el cabello lo suficiente para que, al alzar su perfil, el otro deba confrontar su mirada.

—¿Te gustó Saga? —pregunta a la vez que extiende la mano hacia el cuerpo del futuro espectro. Arruga ligeramente la nariz al notar las roturas de la ropa. Los atuendos de entrenamiento le sientan realmente mal, son demasiado ordinarios…, y este color…

Lo que parecía inicio de seducción cambia abruptamente. El patriarca lo aparta con un toque certero, sale del agua y se dirige en busca de su túnica sin prestarle mayor atención.

—En parte. —Escucha la voz del menor. Por un segundo llegó a olvidar su pregunta. Voltea apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo mientras acomoda la prenda sobre sus hombros.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —dice, con un gesto un tanto nostálgico, otro tanto fastidiado. Saga fue fácilmente quebrantable, pero su fluctuante voluntad le ha traído problemas no vaticinados. El control es suyo, pero ahora no está seguro de si es así por su propio poder o por disposición del otro.

—En una hora, en el risco.

El único indicio de que Radamanthys acepta la cita es un parpadeo, ligeramente curioso, que rompe con su impasibilidad.

* * *

**[...]**


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

El viento se hace imposible de ignorar al apoderarse de la larga cabellera cuya raíz luce levemente aclarada. Bajo la luz lunar nada es negro, sólo azul y otro azul más oscuro.

El patriarca contempla el océano. Radamanthys mira expectantemente su espalda, siguiendo el bailoteo de los mechones de su cabello en el aire, sintiendo los propios revolverse al mismo ritmo, pero sin la notoriedad de la cabellera del otro.

—El día que llegaste desperté aquí —dice el patriarca, transportando su mirada con aparente tranquilidad por la orilla del risco e incluso debajo—. No estaba dormido, por supuesto.

—Saga te trajo.

Al dar una débil afirmación con su cabeza, el patriarca se asoma apenas para ver las olas que chocan contra la base. Radamanthys imita su movimiento.

—Quería acabar aquí, con él —suelta en un tono venenoso—, pero Kanon no está ahí.

—¿Kanon? —Al sentir que el patriarca se inclina de más, Radamanthys le sujeta el brazo y lo insta a retroceder. La mirada que cruza sobre su rostro es perfectamente ausente. Radamanthys se mantiene en silencio y tensión, esperando a ver la resolución del evidente duelo. Durante un minuto, parece estar tocando sólo una cáscara vacía que se deja conducir.

Llegan a un árbol cercano, al pie del cual se sientan. El patriarca, o Saga, dirige la mirada arriba para ver las estrellas con aprensivo exceso de atención. Pronto el carácter de su mirada cambia, se torna adormecida o fascinada. Es un paisaje surreal el que ofrecen las emociones cambiantes en su rostro, y Radamanthys no se pierde de nada, no hace nada para interrumpirlo, hasta que el mismo Saga se decide por apatía, y deja de leer las estrellas. Voltea hacia Radamanthys, su mirada completamente verde.

—Hay una forma de arreglarlo.

A Radamanthys no le interesa mucho de lo que Saga tenga que decir, rara vez se refiere a algo que posea sentido, más bien suele desesperarlo con sus frases inconexas o menciones de un pasado que no entiende y que sabe acre, que no quiere del todo descubrir.

—¿Arreglar qué? —dice con clara condescendencia, y acerca una mano a su rostro. La mirada de Saga sigue el movimiento, mas no evita el contacto sobre sus cabellos. Un mechón grueso al lado de su cara es recorrido por los dedos del menor con sosiego, antes de cambiar a una caricia sobre su mejilla.

Esto sí le interesa de Saga: la manera en que jamás busca su tacto, pero lo acepta, si acaso con una pizca de tensión e incertidumbre, y preguntas irreconocibles dentro de sus ojos.

—Lo que has visto… —murmura, parpadeando antes de restablecer contacto visual. Radamanthys arquea la ceja, sus labios se curvan mínimamente con un aire burlón.

—Me parece que funcionan bien. No hay nada que arreglar. —Coloca el pulgar sobre su mentón, el resto de sus dedos debajo del mismo, y aproxima su rostro inclinándolo sutilmente—. ¿Cómo piensas que pueda resolverse?

Saga permanece quieto, tal vez no _esperando_ ese beso, simplemente esperando verlo pasar. Sus labios se parten un milímetro, ningún sonido emerge, pero sus pupilas se desvían de modo tentativo al final del risco y es una respuesta suficientemente elocuente para Radamanthys.

—Ah…

La muerte, por supuesto. No podría haber esperado una solución real de parte de Saga.

—Por eso me tienes cerca. —Los ojos de Saga vuelven a él atravesándolo con inédita vivacidad y fuerza. Radamanthys siente estremecedoras corrientes de frío y calor, una tras otra en instantánea sucesión, profundas. Esto es un poco del verdadero Saga, piensa, el Saga antes de… lo otro.

Aun así, mientras atrapa sus labios con ferocidad, Radamanthys determina que no hay una parte sobrante de él.

* * *

**[...]**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

Radamanthys no cuenta los cádaveres. Sólo arquea la ceja al distinguir al antipático Gigas entre ellos, su rostro apenas reconocible en un gesto inhumano de terror.

Avanza sin intimidarse siguiendo el río de sangre que la túnica del patriarca haló consigo al alejarse de la escena del crimen. Los pasillos se encuentran completamente silenciosos, las almas de los guardias ya en el inframundo. Las puertas a la suntuosa habitación del patriarca yacen abiertas de par en par.

Saga ya no teme a nada. Radamanthys olfatea la determinación suicida del hombre antes de que sus ojos alcancen a retratar la estampa de su figura encorvada el pie de la cama, con la daga dorada a punto de enterrarse en su brazo.

El arma tiembla. Radamanthys aprovecha el instante de vacilación.

Está con él en un parpadeo, sosteniendo la daga justo mientras se entierra no tan profundo como quien la empuña hubiese deseado. Suficiente para agregar su propia sangre a la mezcla que encharca casi en su totalidad sus vestimentas y su cuerpo.

—Debió ser el cuello, Saga. O el corazón —murmura Radamanthys, incapaz de sentir conmiseración, antes de arrojar lejos el objeto ofensor.

A unos metros, la daga repica escandalosamente durante unos segundos, hasta parar. Entre sus brazos, Saga se pierde en la dicotomía de su existencia, su mirada se porta caleidoscópica durante los momentos en que tiembla, grita, forcejea contra Radamanthys aunque la batalla sea contenida dentro de su cabeza.

Al final, cuando el cuerpo del patriarca se aplaca y quedan sólo leves tremores, Radamanthys no sabe cuál de ellos es y no le resulta relevante. Usa su fuerza y la actual debilidad no física de aquél para empujar la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Las manos de Saga se aferran a colchas que comienzan a contaminarse de la esencia carmesí que lo invade, y las manos de Radamanthys corren la túnica hacia arriba, y enseguida repiten el mismo trayecto sobre sus piernas, con mucha mayor lentitud, midiendo los escalofríos del cuerpo sin nombre y recolectando consigo la sustancia viscosa que ha traspasado la tela durante su arranque homicida.

Los dedos de Radamanthys, húmedos en oscuro carmín, se hunden entre las nalgas de Saga sin miramientos, provocando un sobresalto y un gruñido adormecido de su parte. Lo siente voltear sobre su hombro, despegar apenas la cara de la cama, pero lo ignora. No le interesa el color de sus ojos, tiene todo lo que necesita en la codiciosa presión con que su cuerpo atrapa sus dedos, apreciando su brusquedad.

Las caderas de Saga oscilan hacia atrás. Radamanthys lo suelta por segundos, lo necesario para desabrochar sus pantalones con fría prisa y aproximarse sin ápice de duda o consideración hacia el desastre que Saga es, y se interna en él aprisionando un jadeo entre sus muelas.

El movimiento es carente de fluidez y doloroso, y Saga gime largo y vibrante, como si fuera lo más ideal que jamás hubiera sentido. Su pelvis busca más de la antinatural presencia dentro de su cuerpo hasta que su mente comienza a celebrarlo de forma fragmentada.

Entre sus gemidos hay sonrisas torcidas. Radamanthys no pretende imaginar lo que sucede en su cabeza; imagina la burla de uno, la desolación de otro, la necesidad de ambos —porque de esto último no duda en ningún momento—.

Arremete con fuerza, manos hincadas a las firmes carnes de sus glúteos. Cuando su propio impulso por entrar y salir no le basta a sí mismo, y la velocidad se desata, se empina sobre la espalda de Saga y gruñe entre sus cabellos, los aparta con fricciones delirantes de su nariz hasta descubrir su nuca, uno de los pocos espacios puros, no pringado más que de sudor, y entonces muerde, lame y besa carnívoramente arrojando a Saga a un violento acabose.

Radamanthys saborea en su piel alabastrina las ondas erizadas que le azotan durante el orgasmo, lo escucha quejarse secamente con cada golpe suyo en lo más profundo de él al momento de eyacular, y con el mismo señorío con el que llegó a reclamarlo, lo abandona a seguir lidiando solo su propia inacabable guerra.

Por la mañana lo buscará en las termas, y quizás sea Saga, quizás sea el otro, olerá a aceites finos y a un alma quebrada. Se le antojará tanto como ahora.

* * *

**[...]**


	9. IX

**IX**

* * *

Normalmente, Gigas se encargaba de lidiar con estos incidentes: arranques violentos por parte del patriarca que diezmaban la población de sirvientes. Pero Gigas ya no está.

Según lo que Radamanthys había logrado entender cuando el patriarca le ordenó encargarse de esto, Gigas había intentado convencerlo de lo insensato que era alojar a un espectro. Un simple comentario, nada fuera de lo común dentro de la retahíla de opiniones molestas del hombrecillo, en un momento equivocado.

Gigas debía haber sabido mejor a estas alturas, piensa Radamanthys al arrojar el cadáver al barranco. Las aves carroñeras no tardan en descender.

No es una pérdida lamentable ni mucho menos; Radamanthys ahora tiene completa libertad para moverse por el templo del patriarca. Los pocos guardias que restan reconocen su autoridad y se mantienen a raya, temerosos de imitar el destino de sus viejos compañeros, pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en aquella estancia.

Algunas noches después, antes de ver si podrá apagar su mente lo suficiente como para dormir, Radamanthys evoca uno a uno los rostros masacrados de aquel día, imagina a sus almas enfiladas a recibir sus castigos eternos…, y siente hambre. Un hambre descomunal por ir al lugar donde pertenece, conocer todo más allá de lo que su imaginación pueda recrear alimentada de un cosmos que no ha sido sólo _suyo_, según Saga le ha explicado y su propio espíritu le ha hecho entender. No ha sido sólo uno, no ha habido únicamente este presente.

Con las manos dobladas tras su cabeza, recostado en el catre de la celda, deja escapar un suspiro al escuchar pasos no muy lejanos.

Radamanthys ha preferido seguir durmiendo en la celda, sólo que ahora con la reja abierta. La lobreguez del lugar se ha vuelto un gusto adquirido. Y le agrada verlo… Esa silueta alta cuya sombra se escurre por la escalera del fondo, pobremente iluminada, cada noche que no se resiste a dejar los faustos y complicaciones de su vida en el palacio que Radamanthys tiene sobre la cabeza. Le agrada ver que prefiera descender hasta él.

Sin embargo, no es un gusto en el que pueda regodearse por mucho tiempo más.

Saga entra a la celda, su talante apagado. Avanza en dirección al catre con la mirada puesta en el suelo, pensativo, hasta ocupar en un espacio que Radamanthys crea para él en ese instante, sentándose.

—Es momento de que te vayas —dice, con todo ese matiz de voz hueco que Radamanthys le ha conocido cuando es él.

Saga no lo sabe, pero lo respira. Lo ha sentido en pensamientos que no le corresponden. Por primera vez el miedo no le pertenece.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar?

Radamanthys, con el ceño fruncido, permite al silencio extenderse. Por supuesto que sabe… No lo puede decir así porque sólo es información que habita en su cosmos, imposible de explicar, pero sabe que sabrá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Desagradado por lo que ha escuchado, tira de la túnica de Saga bruscamente, atrayendo parte de su cuerpo sobre su pecho. Saga se apoya en sus manos para incorporarse, mas no recupera su postura, sino que la corrige. En lugar de alejarse, busca equilibrarse y conseguir caber en el rústico catre, no en un espacio propio: sobre el cuerpo del otro es que su peso se amolda, las piernas enmarcando caderas, las manos sobre un abdomen duro y cálido, su mirada allí mismo sin contener ninguna emoción en particular.

Saga es tan gris que desespera a su acompañante. Prefiere cómo se ve cuando su rostro no puede contener la temperatura, sus mejillas explotan de color…; y entre sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios conteniéndose sin éxito, forman el mejor Saga de los que conoce.

Saga se revela así ante él una vez más. Sus manos retiran las telas propias y las del otro, se da un tiempo para reconocer su piel y las reacciones que puede sentir y observar, lo humano que es a pesar de lo que dicha humanidad disfraza.

Deja a su cuerpo moverse en rítmicos balanceos sobre Radamanthys, acudiendo a instintos de los que no se ha apropiado en considerable tiempo. Tiene un recuerdo inexacto de alguna vez anterior, con él, ¿quizás ayer?… Saga no tuvo nada que ver en ello, y no puede asegurar que haya sido una vez siquiera… En su memoria los últimos días tienden a fundirse, pero su organismo añora lo recientemente conocido.

Sisea con la unión, acompaña con gemidos cada reforzamiento de la presión que invade su cuerpo, y se pega al torso del menor sin parar sus vaivenes, recibiendo las embestidas veloces y certeras. Araña el cuello de piel pálida y toca sus labios con los propios. No le diría _besar_, es demasiado desconectado para llamarlo así. Sus manos se refugian en los cabellos rubios, hechos caos, y no se entera cuando él mismo se pierde; en los momentos del orgasmo realmente llega a pensar que ya no está ahí.

Se convence de lo contrario algunos minutos después, gracias al corazón que retumba cercano a su oído y las manos que aún aprietan su carne posesivamente.

—No olvides lo que te dije —murmura en sus últimos momentos de relativa estabilidad y consciencia, consiguiendo una risa ronca y sin aliento de Radamanthys, quien considera que Saga no ha visto el error fatal en venir a ordenarle _de esta manera_ que se marche.

Y a la mañana siguiente, en la que un avión desciende anacrónicamente en el coliseo, Saga —en su completo atavío patriarcal— contradictoriamente solicita:

—Espérame.

Radamanthys tarda un segundo en entender a qué se refiere. Ciertamente no una espera inmediata, no ahí…

¿Qué está pensando?... ¿Desea ser la primera alma que esté bajo su encargo?

Una idea estremecedora… Y es alarmante lo tanto que le excita mientras analiza que será un desperdicio si, tras morir, sólo queda uno de _ellos_.

El reloj se enciende. Radamanthys se despide con una sonrisa ácida, desaprobatoria. No puede decir que no haya aprendido lo suficiente aquí.

* * *

**[...]**


	10. X

**X**

* * *

Ahora la forzosa noche no sólo caracteriza al Inframundo. La omnipresencia del eclipse es una representación justa de su… dios.

El cosmos de Radamanthys otorga un brillo purpúreo alrededor de su surplice. Un dragón: Wyvern, como había predicho el patriarca. El patriarca que murió por su propio puño, en la más hilarante traición. Nada que no fuera predecible, al menos para él que había logrado ver el exceso de voluntades habitando aquel cuerpo.

La luz a su alrededor refulge agresiva y amenazante conforme su mirada sube siguiendo los detalles de una armadura de Géminis oscura.

_Así que Géminis…_

Su expresión severa empeora al encontrarse con la mirada de Saga, cuya piel ha adquirido la típica decoloración mortecina. Incluso sus cabellos han perdido su tono —_tonos_ originales. Su apariencia por entero obedece el nuevo status espectral.

—Nunca traicionarías a Athena —acusa Radamanthys, con completa certeza. Ha conocido bastante de Saga y del patriarca para aseverar que el primero no puede resultar un aliado confiable, no cuando el objetivo consiste en obtener la cabeza de su adorada diosa.

El otro le advirtió, el otro a quien, debe admitir, echa de menos. Hace falta para resquebrajar la estatua inamovible que acaba de conocer.

—La muerte te obliga a ver las cosas de otra manera —dice Saga, bajando la mirada calmosamente hacia el casco que sostiene entre sus manos. Su indiferencia, casi cinismo, enciende las entrañas de Radamanthys, quien rechina los dientes y con un solo movimiento violento arrebata el casco.

Su mirada se clava sobre la pieza con sobrepasada intensidad, como si pretendiera fundirla hasta que no sea más que sombras líquidas. Mientras que Saga recuerda con algo de curiosidad algún lejano fulgor rojizo que observó dentro de aquellos ojos, Radamanthys ocupa más de un minuto en simplemente mirar el casco, enfocando su silenciosa frustración allí.

El despreciable objeto le señala, con una insoportable sonrisa burlona, que —contrario a lo que gustaba de creer— desconoce_tanto_.

Sus dedos aprietan el metal, tentados a destruir y proseguir a hacer lo mismo con su dueño. No le debe nada a Saga. Lo que descubrió y aprendió hubiera venido por sí solo, ahora lo entiende mejor que nunca, la comunicación con su estrella es plena. Saga ya obtuvo su silencio y su tolerancia, no hace falta agrandar el pago.

—Lo que sea que planees-

—Hades ya tomó su decisión. —Al escucharlo interrumpirlo tan odiosamente seguro, alzando la barbilla y martillándole esa mirada nítida, Radamanthys arroja el casco con desdén sin preocuparse de su destino. Su cosmos se enciende peligrosamente, acompañado de la activación de sus puños…

Y sólo el recordatorio de que, justamente, tiene una guerra de la que ocuparse, le convence de dejar de perder el tiempo con Saga, quien de todas formas —para aumento de su propia frustración—, con su nueva identidad lo aprisiona en la encrucijada de destruir y reclamar. _Las dos cosas pueden coexistir_, se recuerda. Aun así, renuncia a la posibilidad en ese momento.

Todavía escucha al apropiado casco de dos caras repiquetear y rodar conforme da la vuelta y se aleja de esa asfixiante estancia con la intención de convocar a sus tropas. Su objetivo es concreto y capital. No permitirá que Saga actúe a su antojo, no en la forma en que está ahora… No sólo peligroso, sino llanamente aborrecible.

Incompleto.

* * *

**[~]**


End file.
